


A Story Of Shadows and Darkness

by CandyAppleLollipop



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Brothels, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyAppleLollipop/pseuds/CandyAppleLollipop
Summary: The war ended ten years ago and now the world is at peace, but Lady Evangeline cannot find peace. She is plagued by dreams of a man with dark hair. His eyes are forever engrained in her soul. She must find him. But what will come after? And what inner monsters shall she face?
Relationships: Evangeline (Throne of Glass)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	A Story Of Shadows and Darkness

Evangeline.

Evangeline.

It’s time.

Wake up.

Wake up O Prophesized one.

Two pair’s eyes were staring at her.

One of them were the brightest violet imaginable, and the other?

It was the color of blood.

She was running through the forest, it all felt real. The bite of the wind on her cheeks, the sting that came with her hair being whipped to her face. The blood pouring from the small wounds on her skin as it was ripped open by tree branches.

Something was chasing after her, the creature with the red eyes.

The one that imprisoned her.

The creature pulled on her strawberry blonde braid and she felt her head snap back due to the force.

The creature ran its black claw over the delicate skin over her throat and said in a voice that was old and so very terrible.

“Mine.” And as she felt the life draining out of her suddenly she was yanked out and as she felt the forest whish away she reminded herself of the words that had become second nature to her.

It’s just a dream.

It’s just a dream

She woke up.

She threw off her blankets which had twisted around her in the middle of the night and brought her delicate hands to her face but stopped when she felt something run down her face.

She brought her palms close to her face and sighed when she saw the rivers of blood pouring from where she had pierced he skin with her nails.

She groaned and pulled of the bloodied and shredded covers. She peeked out of the door to see that the large estate was silent.

She quietly stepped through the halls and slipped into the maids chambers. She sighed in relief when she didn’t see the normally chattering red head, Meira and Onyx eyed demon Corvina.

She pulled out a pair of mint green sheets and found a large bucket of water. She pulled out her classic lilac soap and scrubbed at the soiled sheets. 

This was the sixth night in a row.

She couldn’t get them out of her head.

Those startling purple eyes.

She hadn’t told anyone about them.

Who would she tell?

Lysandra and Aedion were happy with their 6 year old mischievous twins, she didn’t have any friends.

Who would want to be friends with the scarred girl? When she was younger everyone ran at the sight of her scar, the ones who didn’t went to Devellin or became soldiers.

She loved Lys and Aedion but she didn’t want to disturb their new happiness.

To add to that Darrow had died nearly five years ago and at age sixteen she had become the new Lady of Arren.

She had help of course.

Lord Ren had sent Meira and Corvina to help her. He knew how lonely she had felt and these two girls quickly became her closest friends.

And there was also her other problem.

But she didn’t like to think about it.

The same way she didn’t think about the last girl who had her powers ended up. Dead. She was dangerous and she was well aware of the fact.

The nightmares had only started to show when she became a true Lady.

And she didn’t tell anyone out of fear of what happened to Kaltain Rompier.

Of fear of what they’d do when they learned that the same shadow fire resided in her own veins.

At fifteen she sat at the head of the table watching different governors arguing with each other and speaking of the brothels in the city.

She sat in a daze for the rest of the meeting feeling as if the snake brand on her skin was burning and blood pouring from the twin scars on her pale cheeks.

Right after she slowly rose and stumbled into an abandoned hall. She barely managed to shut the large ornate double doors before it happened.

Shadow fire.

She had clamped her hands over ears and opened her mouth to scream but her voice was stolen away when she saw that the black swirling power was emerging from her.

It was wonderful and yet horrible.

She felt whole for once in her life.

She laughed and twirled as the black fire trailed spinning and flaring along with her pale green gown.

She was at home.

She was free.

In that moment she didn’t feel like the Lady of Arran or the girl from the brothel. She didn’t feel like the scars on her cheeks were something to hide. They were something to admire.

Proof of who she was.

And of what she survived.

The next few weeks were full of bliss and escaped visits to the abandoned ballroom. Twirling alongside the swirling black fire that was a part of her.

But all good things came to an end. And so did her ecstasy.

She ate large amounts of iron to prevent her magic from flaring out. She practiced her magic only once a month.

When she used them it was like she was reborn. Her skin became smooth instead of dry, she wasn’t as thin as a stick, the bags under her eyes miraculously disappeared even her hair became more luscious.

“Lady Evangeline? Are you alright?” She whirled around and saw Meira at the end of the open hall. She looked down to her hands and saw that she had finished her washing and had started on drying it. She threw it behind her and called down the hall, “Right here Meira.”

The red headed maid practically skipped to her. One thing you could always say about Meira was that she was optimistic.

She raised her eyebrows when she saw the laundry but didn’t say anything but click at her attire. A short white dress with only a sheer silk robe hiding her body from view.

“Get dressed my lady. It is the market day.” She had to smile at that she loved the market.

All the laughter and smell of wildflowers as people smiled at their lady as she walked the market as a commoner.

She strode to the bedroom and smiled at Corvina as she opened her curtains. “What are you so happy about?” Corvina asked her.

If Meira was the sun and light than Corvina was the moon and darkness.

“It’s market day.” She exclaimed. Corvina shook her head in disapproval but Evangeline had seen the slight smile on the women’s normally gloomy face.

She pulled on the dress that Aedion had given to her for her last birthday.

It was a cream color that complimented her red hair and distracted people from her sickly appearance. It was the same purpose of her jewelry and gold slippers.

If anyone ever noticed her sickly appearance it was never commented upon. Who would dare?

As far as they were concerned it could be anything from late night reading to a lover tumbling into her silk sheets and magnificent bedroom.

She knew that most of the city governors expected her to take a husband by now but she had no desire to marry no matter how much her head said it would help Arran and how her heart saw those purple eyes.

She would listen to neither today. She bid the maids farewell and strode out to the bustling market.

“Good day my lady!” A voice called out in her mother tongue, the language of the Western Wastes. She smiled and walked up to the woman.

Before she could place her order the old woman held out a basket. “Your normal girlie.” 

Evangeline peered through the contents as Old Nan as the woman preferred to be called listed the items.

“Oysters, spinach, broccoli, dark chocolate, and pumpkin seeds as well as the orders requested by your staff. Goodness only knows why you would want to eat this.” 

She grinned at the woman and exchanged pleasantries about the woman’s grandchildren who she referred to as monkey demons before ducking back into the crowd.

She weaved her way expertly and greeted the various vendors as she went past through the stalls. As far as Old Nan was concerned she only had horrible taste. But what she didn’t know was that all of the items she called out had high iron levels.

They made her feel horribly sick but it was worth it.

Especially after a long day arguing with the governors.

“Lady Evangeline it is lovely to see you again.” An old and raspy voice shouted to her. Her heart sank.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear. She thought to herself.

By the Wryd after this I shall need a large amount of alcohol.

She turned around and plastered a polite smile on her face, “Why Governor Alentrick whatever are you doing here?” She asked with false enthusiasm.

The old bearded man pressed a wet kiss to her offered hand and she tried to avoid stiffening at it.

The governor was much too old to pine after a 21 year old woman and yet he did it nonetheless.

And his wife Talya was much too good and kind for him.

“My son wanted to visit my lady, he hasn’t been to Arran for six years.” She raised her eyebrows at that. She had only met Lycian Alentrick once at her crowning in Terrasen.

“Ah yes, he was serving in the front lines was he not?” She asked politely shifting the heavy baskets and trying to find an excuse to leave.

But before she could the governor shouted at the crowd, “Lycian, come here boy.”

“Coming Father.” A male voice responded.

And there he was. Walking to them with medals of honor on his uniform and sword at his hip. They looked so out of place with the basket of flowers in his hands.

She moved her eyes up to see his face and for a second she couldn’t breathe.

His hair was black and swept to the side, his features were chiseled and there was no doubt that she could have cut her finger on those cheekbones. His uniform was close cut and revealed his tone and well-muscled figure. But that wasn’t what made her stop breathing.

It was his violet eyes.

By the Wryd.

After a moment she realized that his hand was held out.

She shook it hoping he wouldn’t notice the shaking. If he did than he didn’t remark on it.

“It is lovely to meet you.” She said hoping her tone was diplomatic.

“Why yes it is. I’m very pleased to be taking my father’s position.

Oh.

Oh.

She would be working with the man of her dreams.

Literally.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first multi-chapter fic. Please leave comments!


End file.
